Gaduridos General Election, 3986
36 | popular_vote1 = 12,667,747 | percentage1 = 22.45% | swing1 = 4.65% | image2 = | leader2 = Jeremy Perez | leader_since2 = 3982 | party2 = Liberal Socialist Party | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 8.32%, 64 seats | seats2 = 156 | seat_change2 = 92 | popular_vote2 = 11,788,338 | percentage2 = 20.89% | swing2 = 12.57% | image3 = | leader3 = Prisco Bellucci | leader_since3 = 3980 | party3 = Partito Monarchico | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 3.14%, 22 seats | seats3 = 153 | seat_change3 = 131 | popular_vote3 = 11,425,791 | percentage3 = 20.25% | swing3 = 17.11% | image4 = | leader4 = Hector Guerrero | leader_since4 = 3981 | party4 = All Progressive Party | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 15.46%, 119 seats | seats4 = 143 | seat_change4 = 24 | popular_vote4 = 10,545,939 | percentage4 = 18.69% | swing4 = 3.23% | image5 = | leader5 = Hu Win Me | leader_since5 = 3980 | party5 = Conservative Union | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 22.86%, 170 seats | seats5 = 132 | seat_change5 = 38 | popular_vote5 = 10,007,854 | percentage5 = 17.73% | swing5= 5.13% | title = Winner | posttitle = Winning party | before_election = Carlos Zetian | before_party = Social Democratic | after_election = Carlos Zetian | after_party = Social Democratic |color1 = FF0000 |color2 = FF6600 |color3 = 4B0082 |color4 = FFD700 |color5 = 087CEE }} The Gaduridos General Election was held in July of 3986. It was the first regularly scheduled election since the elections of August 3980. The Liberal Socialist Party had put forward a motion for early elections in 3985, shortly after the Socialist Council Party dissolved (thereby ruining the socialist coalition in the Senate). However, the motion was voted against by the non-socialist parties, and the 3986 elections went ahead as scheduled. Results The election results saw a major shift of power within the Senate, and a mixing of the Gaduridan political scene. Many Gaduridan political commentators saw the results of the election as heavily significant. The Social Democratic majority decrease further into a mere plurality. Unlike previous elections, where the SDP had carried most of the provinces, only North Vintalli saw a significant number of SDP victories. The Liberal Socialist Party gained a significant number of seats, obtaining second place in the elections. Altogether, the members of the socialist coalition now held 322 seats, just 54 seats under the majority requirement. It is thought the LSP made such substantial gains in seats due to the dissolution of the Socialist Council Party and much support from the SCP went over to the LSP. The All Progressive Party made some gains, and carried the regions of Pernessia and Mariglantos. The Conservative Union, which had at one point held second place, was now the fifth largest party in the Senate, though they did carry the province of Salnaeta. Many former voters of the Conservative Union had gone over to the Partito Monarchico or All Progressive Party, as a result of what many found to be the Union's softer conservative views. The Partito Monarchico obtained a substantial number of seats, moving into third place after a poor electoral performances. South Vintalli, where many members originated from, was carried by the party. Within the party, this was attributed to Prisco Bellucci's strong leadership in the Senate, and his active exposure over and against Alfredo Gentile, who was continually being pushed back to merely the presidential candidate. Bellucci responded to the election results by vowing to open discussions with the All Progressive and Conservative Union parties to form a majority coalition. Jeremy Perez of the LSP also began work on proposing a coalition, revealing he'd be in favor for a coalition including the Conservative Union due to branding the All Progressive Party and Partito Monarchico "extremeists", mostly due to their stances on homosexuality along with the APP insulting the Prime Senator on grounds of sexual orientation during the previous term. Category:Elections Category:Elections in Gaduridos Category:Gaduridos